


This Love Came Back to Me

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Taylor Swift inspired the title, i just really love 1989, we needed more of this, yeah - Freeform, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is about to meet his soulmate, according to his watch. But what if he loses his chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Came Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates is such a cute idea can this actually be real

The soulmate clock drove Luke mad.

It was a black watch around his wrist that had been assigned to him when he turned thirteen. The clock counted down the time until you met your soulmate. When it stopped, it meant that you met your soulmate.

So far, Luke had had the watch for eight years. And the time didn't stop.

He didn't look at the watch a lot. It was a pretty useless accessory to Luke, especially since it seemed like his soulmate didn't exist.

But today, he accidentally caught a glimpse of the time. _24 hours._

He didn't know what to do. He was fucking terrified.

What if his soulmate despised him? What if he didn't love his soulmate?

Luke didn't get much sleep that night.

\-----

Luke woke up the next morning, and made himself look as good as possible. Might as well make a good impression, after all, he'd been waiting for this for eight years.

He wore one of his favorite band tee shirts, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Hopefully his soulmate liked bands.

Where was he supposed to meet this soulmate of his?

They never gave specific locations, or a hint, or something. It was like a fucking scavenger hunt for your true love.

So, Luke went with what he knew.

Ashton and Michael had met at the grocery store. His parents met at a street corner. Evidently, they would meet at random. But it would've nice to know where his dream person was supposed to be found.

Luke stepped out of the door. This was it.

\-----

His heart pounded louder than the noisy cars. Fuck, his _actual_ soulmate! This was unbelievable.

Luke kept checking his watch every five seconds. He was getting pretty anxious.

10 seconds to go.

Luke would've commenced a internal countdown, but a sea of people came along, about to engulf the tall boy. So Luke tried to be as polite as he could when he squeezed his way through the crowd.

Once he'd gotten through, he looked back at his clock.

Now he could countdow...wait!

Oh _fuck..._

This was not happening. This was _not_ happening.

\-----

"All the bad shit happens to me!" Luke exclaimed. His face was tear-stained.

"Luke, it was an honest mishap. I'm sure you can find your soulmate again," Ashton said, trying to soothe his friend. And failing.

"Yeah, I'm sure shit like this happens all the time," Michael commented.

"But I've been waiting! I've been waiting for so long, just for this one moment. And of course, one of the most important moments in my life gets fucked up. Just great."

Ashton and Michael were wordless.

How were they supposed to comfort someone who's only chance of finding his soulmate had been destroyed?

"Well, if it's meant to be, it will always come back," Ashton said.

\-----

Luke walked around the town the next day. It's not like he could pick out his soulmate, but maybe he'd get lucky.

Like Ashton said, if soulmates were real, then they'd find some way to find one another.

But no dice.

He went all the places people regularly went to. The mall, the supermarkets, etc.

Still nothing. Still disappointing.

\-----

_Two months later..._

Luke had given up on his little soulmate search by now.

He wished that soulmates were worthless to him, but they had always meant everything.

Luke longed for his love. He needed reassuring touches, cuddles, kisses. He wanted them. At this point it could be soulmate or not.

Today though, Luke couldn't stay cooped up inside, according to Michael. So, he and Ashton were taking him out for a night of fun.

They figured that drinks and food would make Luke lighten up. Ha.

\-----

Luke got water-he didn't feel like alcohol-but was going to eat food to feel full instead of empty, for once.

Apparently, their original waiter got held up since it was very busy in the restaurant, and some new guy came over in his place.

He was pretty cute-dark hair and eyes, pretty lips. The kind of guy Luke was hoping his soulmate would look like.

Not that it really mattered anymore; it was a lost cause. Plus, he-Calum, according to the name tag-probably had a soulmate.

"So do you guys need ref-oh my...God..." Calum breathed.

"Hey, you okay buddy?" Ashton asked.

"Huh? Oh y-yeah...um, refills on those drinks?" He asked. God, Calum was cute when he was awkward. Calum took their cups and left.

"I wonder what he was staring at?" Michael asked, staring straight at Luke.

"You cannot be serious, Mikey." Luke was blushing.

"I'm just saying. He thought you were some serious eyes candy, Luke."

"Fuck off," Luke mumbled. No one stared at him. He wasn't attractive at all.

"Here you go guys," Calum placed drinks in front of each of the boys.

Calum's sleeve lifted slightly, letting Luke get a glimpse of the time on the tan boy's soulmate watch. His curiosity got the best of him.

_9:35._

That was the exact same time as Luke's!

What if Calum was his soulmate? What should he say? Was that what Calum was shocked about?

"Luke, what do you want to eat?" Ashton asked, snapping him back to reality.

"Uh, uh...I..."

"Sorry about him. He's always such an _idiot_ ," Michael said, kicking Luke when he called the blonde boy an idiot.

"It's totally fine," Calum said, with a grin.

"O-okay, I want..." But Luke couldn't get the sentence out, not with the stupid soulmate shit on his mind. He had to ask; this could be his only other chance.

"I want to know if your soulmate clock stopped at 9:35 in the morning about two months ago," Luke said.

Calum looked shocked, then amused.

"Y-yeah. Why?" Luke blushed hard, and could hardly get the words out.

"Uh, m-mine did, too."

Calum's eyes got wide. 

"It did?!?" His voice broke at the end of his question.

Luke nodded, and looked up at Calum. Calum grinned a beautiful, sparkling grin.

He cupped Luke's cheeks, and pulled him in for a kiss.

And oh, God.

Calum's lips were fucking God-like. Soft and absolutely perfect. Luke wanted to bite them, lick them, kiss them forever.

"I'm glad my soulmate is the best fucking kisser in the universe," Luke said when they pulled apart.

Calum chuckled. "Well, I'm glad I have the prettiest boy alive as my soulmate."

Ashton and Michael got up and clapped, and soon the rest of the restaurant joined in.

They were just glad that Luke was finally happy, and that he'd found what he was chasing after.

Calum gripped Luke's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Luke said, squeezing back.

"Well, you've found me, Lukey."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! If you haven't read my latest fic (pls don't it's like 5 sentences), I made an announcement at the bottom about how I'm writing one Cake fic everyday during the month of December! I can't wait for you guys to read them!


End file.
